In recent years, NFC (Near Field Communication) antennas that utilize RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) technology and use radio waves in the 13.56 MHz band and the like are being used as antennas that are mounted in communication apparatuses such as portable terminal devices. To improve the communication efficiency, an NFC antenna is provided with a magnetic sheet that improves the communication efficiency in the 13.56 MHz band and thus configured as an NFC antenna module. Technology has also been proposed in which a wireless charging module is mounted in a communication apparatus, and the communication apparatus is charged by wireless charging. According to this technology, a power transmission coil is disposed on the charger side and a power reception coil is provided on the communication apparatus side, electromagnetic induction is generated between the two coils at a frequency in a band between approximately 100 kHz and 200 kHz to thereby transfer electric power from the charger to the communication apparatus side. To improve the communication efficiency, the wireless charging module is also provided with a magnetic sheet that improves the efficiency of communication in the band between approximately 100 kHz and 200 kHz.
Portable terminals that include such NFC modules and wireless charging modules have also been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).